BOGO
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Buy one, get one - also known as Sakura's favorite saying. Especially since it just means she can get more things with Sasuke's credit card.


**XxXx**

**-  
**

**XxXx**

Oh, Sakura was pissed. _Very_ pissed. And she's known for getting her temper from her teacher, and when Tsunade is pissed, she throws the closest object – it doesn't matter the size or weight, cause God knows she can singlehandedly lift it – at the person.

_However_, Sakura Haruno tends to use a different type of torture – it's also another way she shows her love.

Why is she oh-so very angry? It is because her two teammates, the two boys she loves more than anything, has offended everything she's worked so hard for. It all started with "Guess what, guys? I'm a jounin now!"

And lead to: "That's great, Sakura. But seriously, is that it? I bet both of us can easily get promoted to jounin after the chuunin exams start." and "Hn, pathetic. We're both a lot better than you Sakura and if it weren't for the exams being delayed, we would've probably been ANBU by now."

Which then concluded to: "Stupid, freaking, childish _genin_ boys!" and therefore, resulted in Sakura's devious plan.

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

**BOGO – in other words, Buy One, Get One, spend all of Sasuke's money and break Naruto's arms in the process.**

**XxXx  
**

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Both of you are being called for an urgent mission," a man said after approaching the two at the ramen stand. They quickly stood, paying their bill and heading to the Hokage's office.

There sat Tsunade, sipping from a bottle of alcohol. "Good morning, boys. I've just received notice that someone has specifically requested the both of you for this mission."

Naruto cheerfully stood straight, awaiting for the other blond to continue.

"You may come in," Tsunade called as the door opened, revealing the familiar pink headed girl, smiling mischievously.

Both Sasuke and Naruto rose their brows in wonder.

"Sakura has hired the both of you to...." Tsunade paused to give a sly smile. "..escort her on a shopping trip. Naruto, you will be carrying everything that Sakura buys and Uchiha, you will be the one paying." She stopped to let the two males have a moment to react.

"....What the hell," Sasuke muttered. "Is this even – " He didn't finish.

"Of course," Tsunade answered. "As long as Sakura's paying us to let you two go on this mission, it's perfectly legal."

"W-wait," Naruto stammered. "She's paying you and the council to make us pay for her shopping trip?!"

Tsunade shrugged. "Well, technically you're just carrying all her bags and Sasuke's the one paying, but I guess your point is true. It doesn't matter though since I'm still getting paid."

Sasuke gawked at the two women. "But I'm _losing_ money!"

The Hokage clenched her fists. "Is there a problem, Uchiha?" She growled through gritted teeth. "I hope there isn't or else there will be an even bigger problem when you participate in the chuunin exams. You're still genin and therefore, you _will_ do these missions no matter how silly, or in this case, _wicked_, they are!"

"That's cruel, Sakura!" Naruto cried. "How could you do this to us!?"

"Shut up, dobe. You're not the one paying!"

XxXx

XxXx

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Look! A sale!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at the store. She quickly ran inside.

"Teme, hurry up. Go in and pay for whatever crap she buys, but make sure its less than five pounds," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke was quiet at first before he thought about what Naruto had said thoroughly. "It's only been an hour since we've left. How can you be carrying so much?" He looked over at the blond whose arms – _both_ arms – had bags of all sizes hanging off of every inch including a few strapped around his waist.

Naruto shrugged, almost losing balance with a few of the boxes he had been holding with his hands. "I think it has something to do with the 'buy one, get one free or half off' sale that's been going on. Geeze, Sakura sure picked a stupid day to make us go shopping."

Sasuke growled. "I'm going to be in debt soon if she keeps buying like this," he muttered, finally giving in and heading into the store to pay.

At the end of the day, they all stopped by Sakura's house so Naruto could drop all of the boxes and bags, finally able to feel and freely move his arms.

"Thanks, you guys!" Sakura cheered, playing with her new necklace and walking around in her new stilettos. "We should do this again, sometime!"

"NO!" Naruto accidentally cried out. "I mean....I'm very, very, _extremely_ sorry that I ever said I was stronger than you and that I could be a jounin easily. I was overconfident and after this trip, I realize that I'm no where near as strong as you and every woman out there who could manage those bags, so, uh, I'm sorry, Sakura!"

She gave a large grin. "Aw, apology accepted Naruto," she said before the blond left her home – running away as fast as possible. She then turned to the Uchiha, waiting for his speech and crossed her arms.

"I...uh," Sasuke rolled his black eyes so he would look at other parts of the room instead of directly in her eyes. He cleared his throat, not fully prepared with a speech like Naruto had – he didn't _really_ want to apologize in _words_. Why couldn't Sakura just understand what he meant just by the fact that he was standing there awkwardly.

"Yes?" Sakura waited.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm....Sor...ry," Sasuke forced out slowly, "for what I said...the other day...about..hn, yeah." Truthfully, he thought he didn't have to apologize. After all, he insulted her and she got her revenge by spending every penny he had and possibly forcing him to sell his home and live out on the streets.

Sakura gave an exhale. "I guess that's good enough, coming from _you_." Unfolding her arms, she walked over towards him. "Half the things I got were on sale, Sasuke. I didn't spend _that _much," she murmured, still noticing his grasp on his credit card.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, heading towards the door to leave.

"Besides, you shouldn't be that bummed about the amount of money I spent. Just wait until we're married!"

* * *

**Its pretty short, but this is just something random I came up with. :) Please review.**


End file.
